The Phoenix and The Serpent
by RosesThatWeep
Summary: Oura Marvolo is a transfer student from Beauxbaton Academy.Her mother,a single witch, had moved from France to try and make amends with Oura's father, who just happens to be the dreaded Lord Voldemort. She hates her father and everything he does. She tries to have a normal school year, but that becomes a long lost dream when she meets a certain son of a Death Eater. DracoXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oura Marvolo sat on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Her auburn hair flowed down her back in cascading waves and her green eyes danced over the French book she was reading. She put her feet up on the seat next to her and leaned her head back against the window. Oura had already changed into her robes, which were much less confining than her old uniform. She had transferred from Beauxbaton Academy to Hogwarts this year, and she would be the first  
transfer student in what she believed to be Hogwarts history. Her mother, a single witch, had moved here, from France, to try and make amends with Oura's father.

Oura hated her father. She would not speak to him, look at him and she certainly would not join his little group of followers. However, she forgot all about her father as she sat on the train, rumbling towards her new school. She was so nervous that she didn't eat breakfast this morning and was regretting it. She stood and looked around the empty compartment. She doubted anyone would steal from her, but she could never be to safe. She pulled out her wand. "Diminuendo", she commanded, shrinking her things into her pocket. She walked out, locking the door and painting the words "Occupied" on it with her wand.

As she ambled down the the hallway toward the food trolley, she began to be lost in thought. Her friend Fleur told her to find a boy by the name of Harry Potter, and that he would help her get to know the school.

_"He's a nice boy, saved my sister for me when we were in the tournament. Not that he had to, the merpeople would have given her back at the end of the challenge. Tell him I sent you, and he should help you. I have no doubt that he would help you even if I didn't send you. Be careful of his friend, Ron, I believe it was. He'll probably start flirting with you. He's harmless really. It was quite adorable, watching him trip over himself. Try to be nice to Hermione, she didn't really like me, but she would be a good friend to have. Quite smart. Don't forget..."  
_  
Oura's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone. She looked up into piercing stone-grey eyes. Startled, she took a step back. The boy seemed to be fifth year as well, standing a couple inches higher then her and was flanked by two ugly, and quite beefy, boys. Compared to the others, the boy she ran into was actually quite handsome. He was a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and he was dressed in muggle clothes, with his sleeves rolled up it just under his elbow. She looked away, her face hinting at a blush.

"Sorry" she muttered quietly. She tried to move around him, but he blocked her way.

"You're the new transfer student, aren't you?" He looked her up and down a smirk adorning his face. "Let me guess, a Mudblood?" He shoved her back down the corridor.

_So that's how he wants to play.  
_  
She met his eyes defiantly. The tips of her hair caught fire, seemingly out of nowhere, and charred that back of her robes, yet not burning her whatsoever. The boy in front of her didn't notice.

"Let me tell you something, Malfoy." she spat, venom dripping in her voice. "If you knew who my father was, you would worship the ground I walked on." She shoved passed him, her hair flicking him in the face, leaving a charcoal mark under his chin.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, calling after her.

"That, Draco, is none of your business." She called back over her shoulder. She reached the food trolley, bought a few Chocolate frogs and a water. As soon a she took a sip, the flames on the ends of her hair died down. She glanced at the trolley lady, "Would you happen to know where I could find Harry Potter?" the lady pointed down the hall "He's in the third compartment on your right" Oura thanked her and slowly walked down the hall, avoiding people who now crowded the corridor, trying to catch the food trolley. She was about to knock on the door when a Chocolate Frog jumped onto the window right in front of her face, causing her to jump a little. A face with freckles and ginger hair popped up and grabbed it.

"Gotcha," he exclaimed triumphantly, and then noticed Oura. "Oh, hello." He slid the door open. "Is there something you need?"

Oura gave her best smile, "Yes, um, is Harry here? I'm new and my friend Fleur from Beauxbatons said he could help me get to know the school better."

"Oye, you know Fleur? You're not the new transfer student from Beauxbatons, by chance? I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He began to trip over himself to shake her hand.

"Ron," a sharp voice called, "Let the poor girl in." She looked past Ron to see a girl with brown hair that seemed uncontrollable. She smiled at her gently, while Ron hurried to move out of my way.

"Thanks."Oura said to Ron, entering the compartment.

The girl with the frizzy hair frowned at her slightly, and Oura compensated by making her smile even wider. "You must be Hermione, I'm Oura Marvolo." Oura glanced at the boy with glasses, who was looking at her with interest.

"Are you Harry?" Oura asked. He nodded and moved over so she could sit. He pulled out a map and began pointing things out. When she got an idea of how the school worked, she thanked them and left, turning down Ron's offer to stay.

She felt a lot better about not getting lost and happily walked back to her compartment. She stopped when she reached the door. Her small painted sign was scratched out and the door was ajar. She slid it open the door to see Malfoy stretched out on the seats.

"Come on in," He smiled wickedly. The door shut behind her and she spun around. Malfoy's minions stood on either side. She hadn't seen them before. "Come sit." He patted the seat beside him. She sat across from him instead and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"How do you know me?" He demanded.

"That's what this is about." She smirked, "You look just like your father." The train pulled into the station, and she got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a carriage to catch." she pushed passed Goyle, who had moved to block her.

"Come on, Sterling." A silver tabby popped out from under the seats and followed quickly at her heels.

"That is one interesting girl," Draco mused to himself as he watched her disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own the Harry Potter series, the privilage resides with the almighty J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plot, the character Oura, (not her last name, again from the mind of J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling

Chapter 2

Oura sat, petting Sterling, in the carriage as it rumbled down the worn path to Hogwarts. Being the first transfer student in the history of Hogwarts, she was unsure what to do once she got off the train. A giant man with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face had been calling all the first years to go to him, while the rest of students headed to black carriages. She had stood there hesitantly, until the first years followed the great man down a small path. And so, she was stuck with taking the carriages.

There was only one other person in her carriage. She had introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, and was reading a copy of the magazine "The Quibbler" upside down, and apparently backwards. Luna was a nice girl with straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and prominent eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. As she was reading, she gave Oura some advice about the castle.

"The school is full of ghosts," This hadn't surprised Oura. Ghost roamed Beauxbatons similarly to the way they did at Hogwarts. Luna began to list off things that Harry and his friends had already told her, so Oura, not wanting to be rude, tuned her out, listening to the quiet rumble of the wheels and wondering where she would go to be placed in a House. The frizzy haired girl, Hermione, had told her there were 4 houses she could be sorted into.

There was Slytherin, traditionally home to students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. Slytherin, they said, is composed mostly of pure-blood students, due to its founder's mistrust of Muggle-born witches and wizards. Slytherin house has a negative reputation, with many claiming that it is the source of most Dark Wizards in Britain.

There was Hufflepuff, which is the most inclusive among the four houses, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members.

There was Gryffindor, whose particular characteristics are courage, chivalry and determination. This was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's House. They spoke very highly of it, almost with as much passion as they hated Slytherin.

Finally, there was Ravenclaw. Members of this house are characterized by their wit, learning, and wisdom. Its house colors are blue and bronze, and its symbol is the eagle. This seemed to puzzle Ron; he thought the symbol should be a Raven. It was Luna's House. Oura kind of hoped she would be in Ravenclaw. She always found that she excelled in her lessons, and she took great interest in Defense of the Dark Arts. She mastered many a spell through her own private studies before she was accepted into Beauxbatons. Her mother was quite proud that she got the highest grades in the school in just her first year. Oura had all O's and all the teachers were blown away at her ability.

"Oh, look the Castle." Luna broke through her thoughts. Oura looked out the window and watched as Hogwarts came into view, glowing on the cliff with windows looking like small flames in the distance. Even though she came to the Castle last year for the Tri-wizard Tournament, the view still took Oura's breath away.

Within minutes, she was walking up to the huge oak doors and entered her new school. The beautiful marble staircase reached upward and spilt at the top, turning back towards the door and disappeared from view.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful Hogwarts really is." Luna stood beside and watched her taking in the beauty of the Castle. Oura glanced at her and nodded silently. She watched all the students head right, filing into Great Hall and taking their seats at their respective tables. Luna saw some of her friends and waved goodbye to Oura, who just waved back. Then she just stood there, alone and unsure of where to go.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, hand on her wand, only to find A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, but smiled down at the Oura.

"The new transfer student, I take it?"

"Yes, ma'am" Oura curtsied best she could in the large robes.

"No need to curtsy to me. Now come with me, you'll wait with the first years."

She turned on her heel and marched down the hall away from the Great Hall and into an empty antechamber. The first years eyed her and shuffled back, so she would have a place to stand. She flashed them all an award-winning smile and watched the boys blush. She shook her head gently. First years were always adorable.

Soon, they were led back out, single file with Oura in the back, and into the Great Hall. The first years looked up, amazed, at the enchanted ceiling, which reflected the sky above. The kids fidgeted as the old Sorting Hat was placed on the stool.

Suddenly, a tear ripped, just above the base like a mouth and it began to sing its song:

_In times of old, when I was new, _

_And Hogwarts barely started, _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning _

_To make the world's best magic school _

_And pass along their learning. _

_"Together we will build and teach" _

_The four good friends decided. _

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry's purest." _

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest" _

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name." _

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot _

_And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light. _

_For each of the four founders had _

_A house in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards _

_Of great cunning just like him. _

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _

_and taught them all she knew, _

_Thus, the Houses and their founders _

_Maintained friendships firm and true. _

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_for several happy years, _

_but then discord crept among us _

_still I wonder whether sorting _

_may not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_the warning history shows, _

_for our Hogwarts is in danger _

_from external, deadly foes _

_and we must unite inside her _

_or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you... _

_let the Sorting now begin._

_ And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_had once held up our school_

_now turned upon each other and_

_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_must meet an early end._

_what with dueling and with fighting_

_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_when old Slytherin departed_

_and though the fighting then died out_

_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_were whittled down to three_

_have the Houses been united_

_as they once were meant to be._

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

Oura's mouth fell open. She didn't know how she was going to be sorted, maybe take a test, but this is something she never expected. A singing hat. Huh, That's new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I** DO NOT** own the Harry Potter Series. That right belongs solely to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I **DO,** however, own the plot, Oura (not her last name, again the literary goddess J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling.

xXx Hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating. I really have been procrastinating with this story. Also, I only have one review. Shout out to 13, who couldn't wait for the next chapter, which I, ironically, have been late in publishing. I'll try to update regularly from now on, but I might forget. If you think the next chapter is taking too long, message me on here and I will do my best to publish a.s.a.p. Thanks guys! xXx

g

Chapter 3

As soon as the hat stopped singing, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool in a very business-like manner and called out the first name, "Ashwinder, Merope". The girl bravely walked up to the high table and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on her head and it came to rest just covering her eyes. After a few seconds, the hat's mouth opened and yelled "Hufflepuff." She smiled at the cheering table and headed over and took a seat next to a handsome fifth-year, who smiled at her gently.

The line in front of Oura shortened quickly and soon the last person in front of her, "Wrackspurt, Uric" was called and sent to Slytherin. Finally, McGonagall looked down at Oura. Then she turned to the 4 house table.

"As many of you already know, we have, for the first time in Hogwarts history, a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She is a fifth-year, and from what I collect, she is a brilliant witch already. She had to come here for personal reasons and I expect you to respect her privacy," she glared at those whispering behind their hands. "This is Oura Marvolo."

Oura slowly walked to the High Table and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head and she was immersed in darkness. Then she heard a voice in her mind.

_Interesting. You know, I sorted your father, into Slytherin, I believe. He is a powerful wizard, and you have a lot of his talent. You would do good in Slytherin as well._

_NO! I'm nothing like my father. He is a murderer and I would rather die than be like him, _Oura nearly screamed out loud. She would never be like her father.

_No, you're right, Slytherin won't do. You have too much hatred for that House, and your intelligence is outstanding. All right, better be…_ RAVENCLAW!

The last word the hat called out to the silent school. The Ravenclaws burst into applause, many standing up to see their new Housemate. Luna was one of the loudest clapping.

As Oura headed towards the table, a gentle smile adorning her face, a tall, handsome 6th year scooted over, smirking and seeming to think she would sit next to him. She walked past him and he gaped as she strode to the end of the bench and sat down next to Luna. Oura raised her eyebrows at the people who were still staring and they hastily looked away. She grinned at Luna, then turned back to the front as Professor Dumbledore stood and waited for quiet.

"To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was a hearty laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so the five long tables were groaning under all the heaping platters.

Oura, who came last year for the Triwizard Tournament, nearly gasped out loud. She had forgotten how the food appeared before her. In Beauxbatons, the wood nymphs, who also serenade the students when they eat, serve the food.

Oura looked around for something familiar, but she saw no French foods. She hesitated. She didn't know what to take. Luna, fortunately, came to her rescue. Luna persuaded her to try the roast lamb and Oura even braved what Luna called "Toad-in-the-Hole", which was like Yorkshire Pudding, but stuffed with sausages. It turned out to be pretty good.

Soon, she and Luna were laughing happily and talked about different things. After some time, the conversation turned to Oura's family. Oura was always uncomfortable about talking about her father, and tended to avoid talking about him at all, so she started talking about her mother.

"My mum has beautiful green-hazel eyes and crazy, curly black that is almost like Hermione's." Oura started, and soon she couldn't stop. "My mum uses this tie-dye handkerchief to keep it out of her eyes. She's really funny, but really protective... because my father threatened both of us when I was just an infant. My mum fled the country to France, where the government covered our tracks to help hide us. If he wanted, my dad probably could have found us, but he was... busy. My mum is still in love with him, though. She came back to make amends, now that she thinks I can protect myself. She can be really stupid sometimes. Even I know he won't forgive her." Oura swallowed gently. Luna just nodded and didn't push for her to say anything more.

Suddenly, Oura wasn't hungry anymore. Thankfully, the desserts soon disappeared and Dumbledore stood again. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Oura just wanted to go to bed now, and hoped he would be quick.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Oura saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange smirks and wondered what they knew.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite, but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Oura immediately decided she didn't like Professor Umbridge. She looked too fake, and her frog-like face adorned a sickening smile that gave Oura a qualm, which she didn't like at all.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -" He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "_Hem, hem,"_ and it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was intending on making a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Oura could tell, even if Professor Umbridge could not, that what she just did was something that never happened before. The other staff members didn't even try to hide their suprise and the students had begun to murmur amongst themselves. This woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish. Oura felt even more loathing for the tiny woman in front of her. Umbridge gave another little throat-clearing cough ("_Hem, hem"_) and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

None of the faces around Oura looked happy. In fact, they all looked taken aback at being addressed as though they were five-year-olds.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends"

When Umbridge started again, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and her words now had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Oura stopped listening at this point. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. She looked around to see the other students not paying any attention, except maybe Hermione, whose face seemed to frown more and more as Umbridge spoke. Oura dully wondered what was making her upset. Luna pulled out_ The Quibbler, _and Oura read an article over the girl's shoulder.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. The teachers were still listening attentively and Hermione seemed to drink in every word this toad-like woman said.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."  
She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Oura noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

Oura thought about what Umbridge just said. It sounded like the government was trying to control the school. That confused Oura. She always thought the school and the Ministry were separate.

There was a great clamour as everyone stood and Oura followed Luna out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. The portraits waved at her and ghosts floated here and there.

"Look out," Luna said, the dreamy sound in her voice was gone, and she seemed a bit desperate, "here comes Peeves."

Peeves turned out to be a poltergeist who looked like a little man dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. He had black hair and compared to the Hogwarts ghosts, he was solid-looking, not pearly white and transparent. He flew over their heads, throwing bits of chalk in Oura's fiery hair.

When he flew out of sight, Luna sighed with relief. "He's usually much worse. The only one who can control him is the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin Ghost." Luna led her around a courtyard, up some stairs, under a tapestry and up a spiral staircase to a door with no handle or lock, just a brass knocker of an eagle.

Luna knocked and the eagle's beak opened and said,

"Turn us on our backs

And open up our stomachs

You will be the wisest of men

Though at start a lummox"

"You have to answer the riddle to enter the common room" Luna explained

"What if you answer wrong?" Oura asked

"You have to wait for someone else to come and answer correctly. What do you think the answer is?"

Oura thought a bit. Then she realized "Books. You are books"

The knocker nodded, "It was wise to place you in Ravenclaw," and the door swung open, revealing a very roomy common room with deep blue couches and floor to ceiling windows and bookshelves that stretched up and up to the top of the tower. Most of the others were already there, sitting around the fire, reading or chatting quietly.

Some looked up when the girls entered and one or two smiled towards them. A very attractive girl of Chinese descent, with long, shining dark hair and eyes and freckles on her nose walked up and pulled Oura out of Luna's earshot.

"Hi, I'm Cho. I know you're new here, and don't really know any better, but you really shouldn't hang out with _her._ She's really... off. You'll do better if you hang out with me and my friends. You don't want to be known as _her_ friend. Just letting you know." Cho smiled at her.

Oura smiled sarcastically back, "Thanks, but I'm perfectly aware she's odd, but at least she doesn't talk bad about people behind their back and try to take their friends away. Besides, you're not the kind of person I would _want_ to hang out with. Just letting you know." With that, Oura spun on her heel and chased after Luna, leaving a very shocked Cho in her wake.

Luna led her to the hidden staircase to the girls' dormitory and Oura found that her things were placed next to a bed that sat in a nook that seemed to stick out of the tower. She had a tall wardrobe and a desk with a full inkwell and a drawer with a few extra rolls of parchment. Her cat, Sterling, was curled up on her pillow, fast asleep, but woke when she opened her trunk and unpacked with a flick of her wand.

Luna's bed was next to hers and she smiled as she unpacked the same way. Oura called good night as she changed into her night things and pulled her curtain, soon falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do** NOT**, unfortunately, own the Harry Potter Series or its Characters, that right belongs solely to the enchanting J.K. Rowling, who should definately write another book. Anyways, I** DO**, however, own the plot, Oura and my favorite cat, Sterling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4

Oura realized that Hogwarts was a whole lot more complicated than she thought. The staircases moved, the doors pretended to be walls and walls pretended to be doors, there were secret passages and doors that were portraits. Ghosts floated alongside the students and the owls delivered letters each morning, often dropping the Quibbler in her food. Peeves, she soon learned, was to be feared when you were late…or early…or living. He'd given her wrong directions when she asked him on her second day, he often pelted her fiery hair with chalk and had almost dumped toilet water on her head before the Bloody Baron rounded the corner, scaring the poltergeist out of his vapory skin.

Her classes were quite interesting, once she got to them. She aced Charms, and soon became first in her class, much to Hermione's annoyance. She was able to stay awake in History of Magic, was told she had an amazing green thumb in Herbology, was able to point out almost every star in Astronomy. Though Hermione assured her that Hagrid was a much better teacher, she excelled in Care of Magical Creatures. Oura was mediocre at Transfiguration, however, but soon gained Hermione's friendship when Oura quoted a paragraph from _Hogwarts, A History_ perfectly. They studied together in the library, exchanging study tools and favorite books, and Oura even joined S.P.E.W.

The two of them weren't as close as Oura and Luna, though. Luna convinced her to order the Quibbler, and on off periods they searched for Moon Frogs and Wrackspurts. They walked to class together and Luna often told Oura of her nightly wanderings, making them up, as she had never been awake to witness what she was doing. According to her, Blibbering Humdingers took her through some of the secret passage ways, Nargles tangled her hair at night, and Umgubular Slashkilters were being held captive by the Ministry. Oura told Luna of her friends in France, the different classes they took there, the boys that followed her around here, and a bit about her mother. Since the Feast, Oura wouldn't mention her father, and Luna didn't push. The two of them shared secrets and Oura learned that Luna liked Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor. Luna asked her if she liked anyone in the school and Oura honestly said she didn't know. "It's all too new," she said, smiling at Luna. "I barely know anyone, and it takes _time _to develop feelings!"

"True," Luna agreed dreamily. "It takes at least two months for the Lowellrats to nest within your medulla oblongata."

Today, Oura had double Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and double Potions. Luna and Neville seemed horrified that Oura had Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge in the same day. Oura hadn't Potions or DADA yet and she couldn't judge, but she was afraid of the way Luna described Professor Snape. Oura knew him when she was young, but hadn't seen him since she was very small.

Care of Magical Creatures was normal. Professor Grubbly-Plank had showed them Crups, a wizard-bred dog that strongly resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, except that a Crup has a forked tail. One Crup took to her quite fondly and proceeded to follow her around licking her hand and it found a spider, which it ate. Professor Grubbly-Plank commended her and gave Ravenclaw 10 points for "having a way with animals." Oura named the Crup Esurientis, meaning the Hungry One. Esurientis was upset when Oura had to go and almost followed her to the school, before Professor Grubbly-Plank cast a levitation charm on him, floating him back to her.

Next, Oura had double DADA with Hufflepuff. The class was a major disappointment; All they did was read in a book and when people began to protest that they wouldn't be able to learn anything from just reading, Umbridge began docking points from their houses. After that, everyone quieted down and read chapter one and two, leaving the class grumbling when the bell rang.

"That was a terrible lesson. My mum wanted me to learn more Defensive magic, so I could take care of myself, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rises. She won't be happy that we're not learning how to do the spells," Oura complained as they ate lunch.

Luna nodded. "I know what you mean. How will we fight the Heliopaths if they get loose?" Oura, who was used to Luna's creatures by now, didn't even bother asking what a Heliopath was or where it would get loose from.

"Though", Luna said, "Hermione said that she and Harry will be making a secret club to practice Defense against the Dark Arts. There's a meeting during the next Hogsmeade trip. Do you want to go?"

Oura thought for a moment, then nodded. Harry, who had faced many a dark creature, would be a good tutor for those looking to actually learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Let's get to Potions." She said as the bell rang.

The Potion's classroom was located in the damp dungeons. The room itself was an oval shape with small work tables and was relatively small, but not too crowded. In the corner was a stone basin, obviously used to wash students' hands and ladles. Slytherin was already there, and most of them sneered as the Ravenclaws walked in. Oura and Luna came in last and were forced to sit behind Draco Malfoy and his goons. He looked back at Oura and was about to make a nasty comment when Professor Snape walked in.

The hook-nosed teacher was a thin man with sallow skin, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, and cold, black eyes. He wore black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of an overgrown bat. In short, he was exactly as Oura remembered him.

His presence silenced all conversations. He scanned the room for any misbehavior, but instead, they found Oura. He blinked, then walked to the front of the room.

"It appears we have a new student. Oura, is it?" Oura glared a bit at him as she nodded. She knew he remembered her. He was close friends with her father. "Let's see if you are indeed ready to be in my class. What potion needs Bursting mushrooms, Salamander blood, and Wartcap powder?"

"The Fire Protection Potion, which enables the drinker to move through flames unscathed." She replied instantly.

"That was an easy one," He glared at her. Some of her classmates tittered a bit. They didn't know that. "What effect does Alihotsy Draught have on the drinker?"

"It causes Hysteria." Draco looked back at her, surprised. He was usually the best potion student, but he hadn't remembered that.

"The process of making Euphoria?" He seemed determined to make her look like a fool, but he was only doing that to himself.

"Add peppermint until the potion turns red. Add shrivelfig until the potion turns turquoise. Stir until it turns blue. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns yellow. Add porcupine quills till the potion turns blue again. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns purple. Add seven castor beans. Stir counterclockwise. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns brown. Add shrivelfig till the potion turns pink. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns orange. Add wormwood till the potion turns yellow." She quoted without missing a beat. Her fellow Ravenclaws applauded and Oura knew she own.

Surprisingly, he looked at her with pride in his eyes. "You must have had an excellent teacher." She simply nodded. He then began the class, telling everyone to take out their cauldrons. As she did so, Oura didn't notice Draco looking at her with reverence. Oura seemed to be more than she appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own the Harry Potter Series. That right belongs solely to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I **DO**, however, own the plot, Oura (not her last name, again J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling.

**xXx**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. Regents and Finals are coming up and my teachers are absolutely freaking out. I really only have time to type of Saturdays, and should have the chapters up here on Mondays or Tuesdays. No promises, though. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement. Also, next week and Memorial day weekend, I might not be able to write, or even be on the computer, so don't freak out on me if I don't have chapters up for a few weeks. Thanks again, _Rose_ **xXx**

Chapter 5

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was cloudy, and with the chilly October air Oura could see her breath as she walked with Luna down to the carriages. The carriages weren't much warmer than outside, but at least they were out of the biting wind. Oura was looking forward to getting to Hogsmeade. She had never been and was anticipating getting a warm butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. Her pocket was laden with a handful of Galleons for some Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees. The real thing she was looking forward to was learning where the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons would be held.

Oura knew the basics that were covered in her previous years, plus she'd been taught some spells by her mother and the French Aurors when they learned Oura and her mother were heading back to find Oura's father. Her father was a very dangerous man. He had many supporters as well, ones that were willing to die for him, or to protect their family from him. The French Aurors had tried to persuade Sicila, Oura's mother, not to go back. Then they tried having at least Oura stay at Beauxbatons, but Oura's mother was having none of that; she would not be separated from her daughter. And so, here Oura was.

Hermione had warned Luna and Oura to not make for the Hogshead right away, lest they attract unwanted attention to themselves. So, the pair ambled around the small town, buying some sweets and "just happening" to end up in front of the bar. A few other people had arrived, but soon more and more appeared, crowding the semi-empty pub. Oura recognized a few of those interested, other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. She saw the Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein, fellow Ravenclaws in her year, Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and, to Oura's disgust, Cho Chang and her minion, Marietta Edgecombe. The pair sneered at Oura and Luna when they walked in, taking a seat as far away from the two and wondering aloud who invited the "Looney and her French girlfriend." Oura simply ignored them, but laughed silently at Cho's expression when Terry and his friends sat at Oura's table, their backs to the angry Chinese girl.

When everyone was settled, the Golden Trio glanced around nervously then Hermione began.

"Er, Well - er- hi." The group peeled their eyes from Harry to look at her, "Wel... erm... well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea - I mean I had the idea" She amended when Harry threw her a look. "Anyways, I thought it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us," Hermione seemed to become more confident, "because no one could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts" - Someone yelled a "Hear, hear" - "well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.'

She paused, looking sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but the real spells-''

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because ... because ..." she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well ... that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. 'If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

'Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's OK, Hermione," said Harry. The boy seemed to realize something.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Oura had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said. His temper rising. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." None of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So ... like I was saying ... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er-you don't know Madam Bones, do you?' he asked, as though something clicked in his mind.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So-is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said one of the Weasley twins, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

A veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year ..."

"Er-yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said 'Wow!' softly.

"And in our first year,'" said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philological Stone- "

"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that-from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah Abbotts eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year-getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things ..."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, "I ... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but ... I had a lot of help with all that stuff ..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying ..."

"Yeah, well-" said Harry.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, OK, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?" Ron was looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on ...the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing; though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours.'

'Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan, who Harry had been expecting to speak long before this. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry 'Surely not!' When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some ... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army.'"

"What?" said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.

Oura sighed. She loved Luna, but sometimes the girl got carried away. 'Don't ask,' Oura mouthed to Harry.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily. Oura glanced at her friend. Luna hardly ever got mad, so when she did, it was scary.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

"Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Aren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes,' said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as-" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet ..."

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Tri wizard."

But Oura was pretty certain that McGonagall would not be so accommodating this time. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, she had the distinct feeling that this one might be considered a lot more rebellious.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think,' she took a deep breath, 'that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er ..." said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well ... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I-well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found ... well, I mean to say ... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out-"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I-yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just-"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I-yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Oura saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. When the last person-Zacharias- had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

With that the Twins and their friend left, and the group began to disperse in small groups of two or three, as to not draw attention to themselves. Oura followed Luna out the door and they headed to the Three Broomsticks to get decent butterbeer and listen to Luna rant about how real Heliopaths were real. She didn't notice Draco watching her from the time she entered the pub 'till he was pulled out by his friends to go and bully a first year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I** DO NOT** own the Harry Potter Series. That right belongs solely to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I **DO,** however, own the plot, Oura (not her last name, again the literary goddess J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling.

xXx Hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating. I really have been procrastinating with this story, but I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of it I got from the book, cause i wanna keep this story as accurate as possible. So yeah, keep commenting and reading and I'll do my best to stay on time. xXx

Chapter 6

Oura had just finished lunch a few days after the Hogsmeade trip, and was heading to Care of Magical Creatures when she heard a commotion. As she rounded the corner, she saw a frightened first year from Hufflepuff pinned against the wall by Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Oura hesitated. She couldn't just walk away from this, but she would be late if she stayed. Hagrid, who had come back a few weeks ago, had taken a liking to Oura, though, and probably wouldn't mind her being late, but Luna wasn't with Oura to back her up. She had a free period now and had gone to the library to catch up with homework. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she drew her wand and quietly Stupefied Crabbe and Goyle. She then crept up silently behind Malfoy, placing the tip of her wand in the soft spot where his skull met the top of his spine.

"Let him go, Malfoy, if you don't want to be hexed six ways to hell and back" She growled.

Draco released the boy, and slowly turned to face her. "Well, aren't we the little Gryffindor, putting on the heroics for a first year." He sneered at her.

Oura cocked an eyebrow, her entire face calm as ice. She saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. It looked gold. "I was done with him, anyways" Draco spat. The boy in question turned to run to class.

"Wait," Oura called to him, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy. The first year looked up at her terrified. Was she going to point her wand at him, too? Oura spoke to Malfoy, ignoring the boy.

"Give him back his galleons."

"I'm offended you'd think I'd steal from a helpless first year." He said innocently. He put on his best girl-charming smile. Oura was not impressed, to say the very least. In fact, she was insulted that he would think she would just let him go because his hideous being was masked with a perfect face. One with quicksilver eyes that pierced her and two rows of pearly white teeth that smiled down at her. He was the perfect height, just about a half a head taller than her, so she still had to look up, gently, without straining to tilt her neck up too much. Wait, no. He was a terrible person. One that hated muggle borns and stole from first years.

"His galleons, Malfoy." She caught a glimpse of movement behind her. The two hoodlums had managed to unfreeze themselves. "And unless your minions want to be placed under a full body bind, I would suggest they stop trying to think of the right spell to freeze me" Crabbe and Goyle stopped dead. Malfoy grudgingly pulled three gold coins out of his pocket and slapped them in her outstretched hand. She gave them to the boy, who looked up at her in amazement. No one had ever stood up to Malfoy before, and she was in for a world of torture for doing so.

"Is this all of it?" She asked kindly. The little Hufflepuff nodded and took off towards his class. Oura waited till the boy was out of sight, then turned her back to the platinum-haired bully and started to walk away.

"Locomotor Mortis" Malfoy yelled, trying to bind her legs, attempting to get revenge. The curse hit a silver shield and bounced back at Malfoy instead. Oura turned slowly to face Draco. "I find the Protagoras charm quite effective, don't you Malfoy?" She smirked at him and hurried down to Hagrid's.

As Oura had predicted, the half giant wasn't really angry with her, and only took 5 points from Ravenclaw to follow protocol. Oura grouped up with Terry Boot to examine a Bowtruckle and smiled, remembering the look on Malfoy's face when the spell hit her shield and bounded back at him. She would probably have to face Professor Snape about attacking his favorite pupil, but it was definitely worth it.

Even better than Malfoy's reaction was the fact that Terry told her that the Defense Against the Dark Arts group had set a date, time and place for the first meeting. It would be held in the Room of Requirement, tonight, at seven. Apparently, The Room of Requirement was a hidden room on the seventh floor that accommodated anything a person need. It would be a great place for the secret meetings and it would also be wonderful if Oura needed to get away from people for a bit. Today was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

After dinner, Oura and Luna changed into their more comfortable Muggle clothes. Oura donned an Oasis shirt that faded into blue and pulled on a pair of simple black leggings. She wore a silver feather necklace and a purple-gemmed bracelet. As an afterthought, she pulled a silver dragon paper weight out of her drawer and tapped it with her wand. The small dragon uncurled and flew up to her ear, curling around it and froze again, as though it was sleeping. Occasionally, silver smoke drifted from its nostrils. Luna wore a dark blue shirt with crochet flowers around the neckline, maroon pants and a long light blue necklace that fell behind her shirt. And, of course, the ethereal blonde couldn't go anywhere without her radish earrings.

They headed off at five minutes to seven and reached the room as soon as the bells rung the hour. They entered and found that many people were already there. The walls were lined with wooden bookshelves, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. Shelves at the far end carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large cracked Foe-Glass.

By the time it was eight, everyone was seated on a cushion and Harry locked the door and turned back around, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, this is the place we've found for practices, and you've - er - obviously found it okay-"  
"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and though Oura hated her, she had to agree. It was perfect.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled ..."

He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognisable. He turned his back on it.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er-" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So-everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er-right, thanks," said Harry, whose face turned bright red "And-what,Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practising then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of us were very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"OK," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Oura grouped up with Luna and we began to practice. The room around them was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Oura was quickly able disarm Luna and she tossed the blonde girl back her wand. Oura looked around. Harry had been right to suggest they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

The group kept practicing until a bit after 9, when Harry blew his whistle and everyone helped put the cushions away and waited for Harry to tell them it was safe to go outside using the map he used to show her the school on the train. Luna and Oura were the last to leave, other than the Golden Trio. Oura smiled at Harry as she left, following Luna, who was ambling towards their dormitories in the west wing. She and Oura fell so deep into conversation about different things and whether or not Luna should keep bringing up creatures that most people didn't believe exist, that Oura didn't notice Draco hiding behind a suit of armour that they passed. The Slytherin stared at her when she walked by, wondering what Oura was doing out of bed. He sighed and dashed down to the dungeons, not wanting to be caught out at this time of night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I** DO NOT** own the Harry Potter Series. That right belongs solely to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I **DO,** however, own the plot, Oura (not her last name, again the literary goddess J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling.

**xXx **Hey, so I really haven't been getting a lot of reviews and that kinda disappoints me, but hey, I'm still writing. Anyways, to try and get more reviews, decided to steal something from a great author, Mrs Pettyfer. (who wrote a really great Fanfiction based on Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Hunger Games, its called the Black Games, you should check it out,) She did this great thing where every 200 reviews she got, you could ask one question to any of the characters. I feel like that's a high bar to set, so what I'm going to do is if you recommend someone to read my story (they have to comment as to who recommended them) then I'll answer _one _question as how I think the character would answer. You just get one question per person you recommend and you might need that for the next few chapters. That's it I think... On with the story **xXx**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was almost Christmas and Hogwarts was alive with activity. There had been another Hogsmeade trip, so the students could buy presents for their friend and families. Oura was no exception. She got Luna a painting of Nargles that she bought from a little old lady who said she read the Quibbler every week. Hermione received a copy of _History of Beauxbatons, _a book only students ofBeauxbatons could buy. The way the girl's eyes lit up when she opened it brought a smile to Oura's face. Oura had bought her mother a small, jeweled flower hair pin, which followed the sun like real flowers. Oura hadn't heard from her mother, who usually sent her a letter on Fridays, for a few weeks, but Oura figured it was just busy with Oura's father.

At her old school, Oura had bought presents for her favorite teachers, and she saw no reason to stop the tradition. She gave Professor Flitwick a quill that never ran out of ink. He was always complaining about that. Professor McGonagall got a French Advanced Transfiguration book, which held spells that were old found in ancient France. Hagrid found an iron dragon door stop that breathed fire that was cool to the touch and didn't burn. Oura had contemplated sending Umbridge a box of Cockroach Crunchies, but knowing the old toad, she would probably enjoy them. Finally, she sent the Headmaster a box of Fizzing Whizbees.

Now, she was sitting with Hermione in Charms, dutifully copying down the notes that Professor Flitwick wrote on the board, while the rest of the class fooled around charming paper airplanes to fly across the room, sitting on their desks instead of in their chairs and chatting and teasing with each other. Flitwick had long since given up trying to bring order to the class and sat at his desk, writing a story with his new Forever-Ink quill. If asked, he would probably say that the kids _were_ practicing Charms, by making the airplanes fly, but no one would really care. Tomorrow was the end of term, anyways. No one was learning today.

Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps reached Oura's ears and soon precise, loud knocking was pounded against the door. There was a pause in conversation with the students as Professor Flitwick got up, before everyone went back to their conversations. Hermione, who had finished taking notes, looked back down at down at _History of Beauxbatons_. Oura was only halfway done with her notes because Terry Boot kept flying his plane into her, and distracting her. He swore they were accidents, but Oura knew better.

Professor Flitwick opened the door and Oura saw Professor Snape loomed in the doorway looking as like an overgrown bat as ever, and he motioned for Professor Flitwick to step out into the hall and they began to start talking in hushed voices, Snape sounding pretty urgent. Oura couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it seemed important. Soon, Professor Flitwick hurried back in, a sad look worn on his usually smiling face.

"Oura, you need to go with Professor Snape to the Headmaster's office. I'm sure he will explain everything while you're walking." He said seriously.

Oura wasn't sure what to think. She was pretty sure she hadn't did anything wrong, unless they found out about the DA meetings. There had been quite a few more, but wouldn't they want Hermione and the others as well. Maybe they wanted to talk to everyone individually. She wouldn't turn anyone else in, no matter if they said that they would expel her, or something, Oura decided.

"Do I need to take my books?" she asked nervously. What would her mother say if she got expelled. Maybe they would move back to France.

Professor Flitwick simply nodded, wringing his hands together. The fact that he was concerned worried her. She didn't really want to get expelled. Oh, how she hoped that they didn't find out about the meetings.

She waved her wand and levitated her books, and walked out of the room, her books following her obediently. Snape swiftly walked down the hall without a word, so quickly that Oura nearly had to jog to keep up with him. Oura watched the man she had known when she was little and nervously wondered what he knew.

"Umm... Professor, why am I being summoned to the Headmaster's office?" She managed to ask as they turned down the hallway that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. He stopped in front of a door which Oura assumed was their destination. Professor Snape looked down at her and she was surprised to see that his eyes were not cold as they usually were, but filled with emotions she never saw before. Sadness and pity.

"You'll see," He turned to the gargoyle that guarded the door. "Fizzing Whizbees" Oura would have laughed, if not for the situation. Had the Headmaster made the password that because of her Christmas present? She didn't have time to think anything else as Snape ushered her inside and up the moving spiral staircase. He knocked once on the Headmaster's door, before Professor Dumbledore called out for them to enter.

"Oura," Professor Dumbledore said looked up. "Please sit down." He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his half-moon spectacles tossed on his on his desk. The first thing that came to Oura's mind was that he looked older, sadder. She had met the Headmaster when applying for the school with her mother and he smiled the entire time, a joyful sparkle twinkling in his eyes. Now his eyes had lost that wonderful twinkle that Oura like so much.

"You may go, Severus, thank you." Professor Dumbledore dismissed Snape, who quietly closed the door behind him.

Oura looked at the tired old man in front of her. "You shouldn't trust him, you know." She said breaking the silence.

The Headmaster smiled sadly at her. "You know, I think you're not the first one to tell me that. I have my own reasons to trust him, but now is not the time to talk about that. I called you here for a much more serious topic then my staff choice," he sighed. "I don't really know how to say this. I was never good with words, but for your sake I will try. This morning a witch woke up early to get ready for the work. When she went to put her cats outside for the day, she saw something that scared her so deeply she nearly fainted. Over her neighbor's house was the Dark Mark. The witch who lived there had been murdered.

…..Oura, that witch was your mother."

**xXx**I know, I know. I'm a terrible person, but it was necessary. I probably forgot to mention, but this story is not really a happy one. It gets better, sort of. Anyways review and comment and don't forget to recommend others to ask questions to the characters. :) **xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**xXx **Hello My Owlettes! Here is the revised chapter which I think, even though it still is a bit short, you will agree is much better than it was. If you were wondering, Sicila is the name of Oura's mother. Just for your convince I figured I'd tell you how I think the way some of the names should be pronounced.

Oura- (ore-ah)  
Sicila- (sis-ah-lah)  
Rosaline- (roe-za-lyn)

Hope that clears some stuff up. **xXx**

Chapter 8

Oura's breath caught in her throat. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. Her mother was murdered? And by the Dark Lord himself. No, it couldn't be her mother – although she wasn't very logical when it came to her father, Sicila knew enough to fight off an attacker. Oura buried her face in her hands, but didn't let the tears slip from behind her closed eyelids; she would stay strong. That's what her mother would want her to do. She looked back up at Professor Dumbledore. He had something more to say, it was written all over his face.

"Oura, I'm so sorry. This never should have happened, but there is more you need to know. On your birth certificate, your father's name is printed. Technically, Tom has full custody of you. The laws are so tight where guardianship is concerned, I cannot do anything about it. I'm very, very sorry." Dumbledore looked at her with great sympathy and helplessness in his eyes.

"What?! No, no I can't... he can't... How can the Ministry allow him to have custody, considering who he is..." Oura spoke for the first time, since Dumbledore told her about her mother.

"They don't realize who Tom really is. The Minister doesn't know they are one person," Dumbledore informed her. "Even though I tried to tell them, they don't believe me. The man we're thinking of is said to have died 15 years ago."

She nodded. Of course, they wouldn't know. To the Ministry, Tom was a harmless young man who was unemployed, and who's wife and daughter left years ago. Last year, he was found wandering around, homeless. She wondered how much make up and magic was used to make him look remotely human. The Ministry, not realizing his appearance was charmed in any way, helped him, giving him benefits so he didn't have to work and reinstated his marriage. And now, his wife was dead and his daughter was all that remained of his old life. They didn't realize that Oura hated him with a burning passion, and that she would never, ever live with him. But now, she needed to confront him.

"I want to see him." Dumbledore nodded at her statement, as though he expected nothing less.

"Be careful, and remember, Snape is your ally in this, even though he might not seem so." She nodded and left her cat Sterling at her heels.

The Dark Lord was plotting very carefully. He needed only one key component to put his plan into motion, a plan that would leave no one brave enough to oppose him. He simply needed to play his cards right. Hopefully, that key element would come to him tonight, during his meeting. The cruel man looked outside the study's bay window. The weak winter sun was completely hidden by dark clouds and the wind rattled the brittle, lifeless branches of the trees that littered the Malfoy estate. From where he was standing he could see the large wrought iron gate, which was overgrown with thorn bushes, and watched the last of the Death Eaters dash through it, not wanting to be late. The meeting would now commence.

Voldemort turned and swept down the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him, and Nagini slithering at his heels. His Death Eaters straightened as their Master entered the large dining room. He walked down the table to the head and sat himself beside his most loyal servant, Severus Snape. The fact that every man and woman was wearing a mask didn't matter. He knew who everyone was. Nagini could tell, simply by their smell.

"My brothers and sisters, my loyal servants, welcome." The pale, evil man hissed to those who watched him expectantly. "You need not wear your masks in this room. All here are trusted and no one may enter without invitation." The pale man watched as his servants removed their masks, placing them on the table next to their folded hands. "I called you here to discuss our next move. But first, I must thank Lucius and his lovely family for being so hospitable. I know most of you are wondering why I gave their son the honor of being in our inner circle, but the answer is simple; having another spy right under Dumbledore's nose was such a delectable chance, I just couldn't pass it up." The blonde teen looked down at his lap, embarrassed and more than slightly scared. Would he be able to do what was required of him? He massaged his upper arm, which was still sore from receiving the mark. "Now back to business," The Dark Lord continued. "We will be trying to-"

Suddenly, the heavy set of wooden double doors flew open and Oura stormed in, wand pointed, her eyes were full of pure hatred and her silver cat Sterling trotted fiercely as he could at her heel, hackles raised. The most shocking, though was her hair. It was on fire, causing her robes to smoke. And though the fire didn't seem to harm her, it caught many of the Death Eaters off guard.

"_You bastard!_" She screamed in Parseltongue with such loathing the Death Eaters didn't even need a translation to understand what she said. Many jumped to their feet, pointing their wand in her direction, but Oura only had eyes for the man at the end of the table. The Dark Lord motioned for his servants to stand down. They did so begrudgingly. Voldemort stood, his arms open in welcome.

"Now Oura," He said, calmly, in English, "Is that any way to greet your father?" His key element was finally here.


	9. Author's Note 1

_**IMPORTANT, please read!**_

Hello my little owlettes! (It's weird, but I'm sticking with the nickname for you guys.) Anywho, I loved your reviews. They made me smile, I have to say. Couple things about reviews and the last chapter.

1) To Annaismyname, I'd love to think I have any correlation to some of the great fanfictions, but I have to say I simply pale in comparison to others. You should really check out some others. Thanks for your support anyways.

2) I'm changing the requirement for asking characters questions. If you simply give me a reivew, you can also attach a question to your review. But you can't just have "good! Update soon!" and then put a really detailed question. Your review must be be equivlant to the question your asking. And I will NOT answer anything too spoilery. If your question would reveal too much, I'll tell you to ask something else.

_**This is the most important!**_

3) OK. So I just have to say, the last chapter I put up kind of, really sucked. I literally wrote it in ten minutes and sent it to my beta without any other thought. You guys deserve better, and I feel my story does too. After I re-read it, I realized how bad it was. I kinda got discouraged and didn't write for a while. Then I realized something. I can edit the chapters. It was like, wow, OK, problem solved. Then I was like oh but my readers already read it. Hmm, if only I could find a way to ask them to re-read the story once I edit it. I mulled this over and my lovely friend, whom I asked what to do, told me to make an Author's Note. I kinda slapped myself for not realizing. You guys are amazing and I'm sure you would apperciate better writing, so I'm asking you to forgive me and re-read the chapter. I fixed it up and hope you guys like it. I like it a lot more and it pulled me out of my depressed writers block. Anywho, you should go back and read it. Like, right now. GO, my Owlettes, GO!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I** DO NOT** own the Harry Potter Series. That right belongs solely to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I **DO,** however, own the plot, Oura (not her last name, again the literary goddess J.K. Rowling) and my favorite cat Sterling.

**xXx **Hello my little Owlettes! Just a couple of things you should know. One; if you haven't already read the Author's Note, please do. It's **VERY** important. Thanks. And second... well there isn't really a second, so... Enjoy! **xXx**

Chapter 9

Draco froze in shock. _What?! Oura... Dark Lord's..._Daughter_?! _Actually, now that he thought about it, it kind of made sense. When he first met her, she'd known who he and his father were….and hadn't she also said something about her own father? _"If you knew who my father was, you would kiss the ground I walked on."_ Yes, that was it. At the time, he thought her father was a prominent figure in the Ministry, or something of the sort, but now he realized what she meant. She was hinting that she knew what he was, and who his family worked for. And yet, she kept quiet about it. But that would make sense. If she revealed his position in the Dark Arts, she would have to reveal how she knew the information. No wonder she told no one. Draco absently wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew.

Many of the other Death Eaters were in a similar state of shock, except for Professor Snape, who simply leaned forward with interest. He didn't seem surprised, and only his eyebrows were raised in anticipation. He didn't seem to care that one of his best Potions students was standing in front of the most dangerous man in the world, wand pointed, and hair aflame. It looked as though he saw such things every day. Knowing his professor, though, Draco wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"_You may have been responsible for my conception, but you are NOT my father_!" Oura hissed dangerously. Only the man at the head of the table and the long snake that was slithering around his chair understood what she said.

Voldemort sighed. In any other person, the sound would be one of weariness, but in the man with only a piece of a soul, it came out as an angry hiss. "When will you learn, dearest Oura, that you are just like me? I am a part of who you are, and the sooner you accept it, the sooner I can grant you the power that I know you crave." He said for all to hear.

"_I am _nothing _like you_ _and crave no power, not as you do. The power I want is to have you gone, so you can't destroy any more lives. I will do as much as I can to help make that happen." _

"Is this about me killing Sisilla?"

"_No, I'm just here for tea. Of course, that's what this is about!"_ Oura spat, "You murdered her. She loved you, trusted you! Do you have no soul?" She changed to English halfway through. "I already knew you had no heart"

"I simply did that so you would understand where you belong, Oura;" Voldemort said, his voice slippery and smooth. "With me! I wouldn't have custody of you otherwise. You know, before she died she asked me to take care of you. How did she put it, 'Raise her right'? Sisilla accepted the death willingly. I do believe she was actually in _love_ with me. Asked me to forgive her. Wanted me to take her right there." He laughed and his Death Eaters did, too. Draco did so half-heartily. He had heard the woman's screams. They still haunted him at night. "The look on her face when I refused her, and told her of my intentions, was priceless. But then, she said, 'Oh, Tom, I would do anything for you. Do as you must.' She doesn't take the Cruciatus Curse very well, does she?" The man smiled evilly.

Oura's eyes widened in horror as the pale man before her described her mother's death. She took a shaky breath, eyes closed, before reopening them with new determination in them.

"_Avis, Oppugno_" She hissed, conjuring a flock of birds with sharp beaks and sending them straight for her father's eyes. A dozen Death Eaters jumped to their feet ready to curse the young stupid girl into oblivion, but the Dark Lord dissipated the spell with a flick of his wand and motioned for his followers to sit, not wanting them to interfere.

"Is that all you've got, my dear?"

Oura fumed. "_Stupefy_, _Petrificus Totalus_ _, Incendio, Conjunctivitus, _ _Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Levicorpus, Confringo, Locomotor Mortis, Sectumsempra, Tarantallegra, Furnunculus." _

"_Finite Incantatem" _Voldemort shook his head as he deflected all of the girl's attacks. He watched the anger build in the girl in front of him. He smiled knowing she just needed a push. "Crucio is a very helpful curse when you're angry."

Suddenly, the anger in her eyes faded a bit as she realized what she was doing. She was doing just what her father wanted. If she used an Unforgivable curse, even on the man who killed her mother, she would be no better than he was. She lowered her wand and took a deep breath.

"I would _never _stoop down to your level."

"You're weak. You just don't have the guts... or the power."

"Power is not just being able to hurt someone; it's being able to, and choosing not to."

The pale man got up and walked towards the girl with flaming hair and eyes full of hatred. Nagini followed at his heels. Oura's cat, Sterling, hissed at the large beast and jumped out, trying to scratch it. The snake pulled back and was about to strike when Voldemort stopped it with a sharp word. The cat hissed at the large snake.

"Do you remember the offer I gave you when you were younger?" the Dark Lord asked. Oura tensed and glared at him. She nodded once. "It's still open. Join me, and we will dominate the world. My power and your... abilities, nothing is stronger."

A slap rang out as her hand met the Dark Lord's face.

"Do you honestly believe I would _ever_ join you after what you DID!?"

Many of Death Eaters gasped. No one had ever laid a hand on their master. She was dead. She wouldn't live to see another hour. Before her hand could fall back to her side, he caught her hand.

"Such intensity. If only we could get you to place your stubbornness and power into our... campaign, we would not lose."

She ripped her hand from his grip, spun on her heel, wrenched open the doors, and they slammed behind her as she left the room. The Death Eaters were in shock. How could one girl be so important that their merciless master, who had tortured each and every one of them, left her unscathed? What were these abilities that she held that he needed so badly?

"My lord," Bellatrix Lestrange stood and bowed low behind her Dark Lord, who was still watching the door, deep in thought. "Might I ask why you let the girl leave, let alone unharmed? She assaulted you, and she can inform those against us of our whereabouts. What about her is so-" Her words were interrupted by her own screams as her master preformed the Cruciatus Curse on the witch without turning around.

"You," He said quietly, "Shall find out when I deem you ready. As of now, you will never question my decisions." He looked around her whimpering form to the rest of his followers. "She is not to be harmed by any of you. She is a vital part of my plan to rise to power and you would all simply prove to be hindrances. Now, Draco…"

The boy looked up in a panic. His father elbowed him and shot him a glare. The young boy put on a mask of indifference and obedience and asked quietly, "Yes, my lord?"

The pale man smiled at the boy's fear. He stepped over Bellatrix's whimpering body and walked back to the head of the table. After some effort, the witch stood as well and took her seat at the table. Once she was seated, Voldemort turned back to Draco.

"I want you to befriend my daughter." If Draco was imagining any order, it wasn't this. "Befriend her, make her fall for you, it is of no consequence. Just get her to join our cause. This is very important. Do whatever it takes, but make sure you are always in control of the situation. I want her to join willingly. You shall report to your father monthly, and he will report to me. Go now, she couldn't have gotten far. She will want someone to comfort her."

The platinum haired boy nodded and stood, collecting his mask and walking briskly out of the heavy wooden double doors, thinking. If he was the daughter of the most powerful and feared wizard in the world who had just heard about the brutal murder of his mother, where would he go?

Draco had absolutely no clue.


End file.
